


Podfic of 'First Night Out'

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John recovers from the effects of a brutal kidnapping, he and Sherlock attend the Yarders' Christmas Party. There are... <i>developments </i>on the dance floor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'First Night Out'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300796) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



This Christmas, with the help of my dear [staceuo](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2545330/staceuo), I have recorded a podfic of the story I wrote _last_ Christmas...

 ** **Length** : **22 mins / ****Size** : **20 MB / ****Format:** ** mp3

 ** **Music** : **_Let it Snow_ \- Jack Lukeman  & Wallis Bird

 ** **Download** ** from mediafire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4rq9k6wmlju46af)


End file.
